Dreams of Night
by Waterlilly101
Summary: (1st fic, please review after reading, rated M for later chp) Sandy has resigned himself to a life alone as his fellow guardians fall in love with eachother and pair off. But when he happens on a beautiful mysterious woman who needs his help, will love blossom? Or will they never get the chance? (suck at reviews i apologize, got so mad at the lack of stores about Sandy)
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of Night

Sandy

Sandy sits on his golden dream sand cloud, sighing as he watches his sand swirl over sleeping heads, revealing sweet dreams. Since no one was ever awake to talk and Jack hadn't come to tag along, Sandy found himself lost in his thoughts. Thinking on the past few centuries, loneliness swelled within him. Remembering how the other Guardians had tried again and again to match him up with different spirits just made him more depressed. He had watched as North and Tooth's love blossomed and then Bunny and Jack become mates…he had begun to feel like a third (or fifth) wheel, left out as the pairs cuddled at ever meeting and party, going out on double dates together.

But none of the people they had tried, no one at all really, (except Tooth at one point but obviously that wasn't going to happen) had caught his interest.

Sighing again Sandy mentally resigned himself to a life alone, looking back at his sand lines, drawing them back into the sand cloud to move onto the next region.

**BANG!**

Whipping around Sandy saw a huge plume of dirt and debris coming from the middle of the nearby forest. Curious he flew his cloud through the trees, coming up on the edge of a huge crater in the middle of a clearing. Tentatively, a horror flick Jack had made him watch coming to mind, he poked his head over the edge, a question mark floating over his gold, spiky hair. It immediately changed into an exclamation point, his face morphing into one of alarm as he peered down into it.

Laying at the bottom of the crater was a _person_!

Speeding down the bowl Sandy saw that the body was on its side, laying on one of its arms, shocked beyond belief he realized the person appeared completely unharmed and that that person was a woman.

_A beautiful woman_, Sandy thought, looking closer at her. Soft, creamy pale skin had soft undertones of pink, a curvy hourglass loosely clothed in a thin, silky black nighty, its sides only lace, with the creamy skin showing underneath, the dress coming to just mid-thigh. Thick, wildly curly deep crimson hair tumbled down to the small of her back, falling over and hiding her face.

Turning her onto her back, Sandy's cheeks burned a bright orange as he realized that the nightie was the _only_ thing she had on, her large, supple breasts covered by the scant, mostly lace material the made the two sides of the deep V of the nightie.

Tearing his eyes away from her chest, he looked up at a rounded face, his breath hitching as his eyes roamed over full, pouty, red lips, soft pink cheeks that hinted at a permanent post-sex glow, with long full lashes fanned against them.

Sandy gently brushed a few curls back out of the lovely face, when the mysterious woman slowly opened big, bright blue eyes.

_Like stars_ he thought

Then a soft, melodious voice said, "Where am I?"

Sandy

Sandy helped the girl sit up, backing away once she was stable, trying not to acknowledge the fact that the skinny strap of the nightie had fallen down off her shoulder.

"You in a forest in Russia, you fell from the sky" Sandy told her.

He sighed as she looked up at him, confused. He made motions with his hands to indicate that he doesn't speak (he really can, but he won't think about that right now). He again told her where she was, his name, and asked for hers.

"Oh, hello Sandy" she said, he found he really liked the way her lips moved when she talked, shaking her hand when she offered it. "My name is Rose, Lunar Rose".

Rose

_Ahhhhhhh_ she felt awful. That fall really hurt, and the ground here was hard. Wait where _is_ here? She opened her eyes and looked around. She appeared to be at the bottom of a crater. _Great, I'm on earth _she thought, her eyes widening slightly as they landed on a small golden man.

"Where am I?" she asked him as he helped her up, his hand warm.

She was confused when he didn't answer, just images made of….sand?...appearing over his head. Nodding as he explained that he was mute and she was in Russia, she told him her name as they shook hands.

"I'm Rose. Lunar Rose"

She groaned as she stood, stretching back with her arms over her head before she felt eyes on her, blushing as she realized she was still in her nightgown, immediately putting her arms back down, looking at him, embarrassment all over her face.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I was in my nightgown…" she said softly.

His sand figure things started appearing over his head again, indicating that it was alright and asking her what happened. She thought for a minute, the last thing she remembered was that she was in bed, about to get up when she felt a hard tug on her body, and she was dragged off her cloud island and pulled down to Earth.

"I don't really know" she told him honestly, she felt funny, lightheaded "I really just need to…lie…." She didn't finish before she passed out.

Sandy

Sandy (silently) cried out in alarm and caught her, instantly making himself grow into a 6'4", ripped man to carry her. He shifted her so he was carrying her bridal style, stepping onto a dream cloud that sped them away to his home, missing the bitter words that hissed through the clearing..

"Damn that golden man, she **WILL **be mine"

(Time skip)

Sandy laid Rose down in his bed, pulling the cover over her before leaving the room, going to his study to meditate so he could send out the dreams from his home. He hated doing it, it completely drained him, but he wanted to stay and care for this girl, and was curious as to who she was. So he stayed, settling down Indian style on the floor of his study, closing his eyes to concentrate.

Rose

Rose sighed happily, snuggling into her covers and pillows, wanting to go back to sleep but knowing she had a job to do. Sighing she opened her eyes and gasped. This wasn't her home! Where is she?! Looking around and at the bed she was almost blinded by all the yellow and gold. _Wha…?_ She thought, looking closer. She saw that her cover was pulsing and moving slightly, that _everything_ was. _Is this sand?_ _Yes it is!_ Curious she touched the cover and it was a _cover_. Her hand didn't go through it. How cool! She got up and looked out the one window. Everything is sand! The island (she could see the ocean shore, the island is small) was made completely of this stuff, the trees, beach, _everything_.

"Wow…" she breathes, hearing the (sand!) door open, she looks out the window for a minute more before turning and seeing the Sandman.


	2. Who are you?

Dreams of Night Chap. 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or its characters. All I own is this story and Lunar Rose. **

**Please read and review, this being my first fan fiction, I really would like, ideas, pointers, and critics. Thank you all so much.**

Sandy

The house alerted Sandy that she was awake the moment her feet touched the floor, sending almost _happy_ pulses to him. When he opened the door to his room and saw her standing at the window, he took a minute to marvel at her beauty. His eyes slide over her curvaceous figure before snapping to her face as she turned to look at him.

_Say something, say something, say something! Don't just stare at her!_

"Would you like a robe or some new clothes?"

_Smooth Sandy smooth_ he thought to himself as he mentally face palmed.

"A robe would be nice, thank you" she, _Rose_, said softly, a blush stealing over her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around herself, obviously uncomfortable.

Sandy, still mentally dogging himself, made her a knee length robe out of dream sand (he made sure to make it think enough so it wasn't see through) and waited while she slid it on over the sexy nightie, a little sad at not being able to see her in it anymore. But moving on to a question that had been burning in the back of his mind from the moment he laid eyes on her.

"So who** are** you? You are a spirit, obviously, so what do you do?" he signed over his head, gesturing for her to answer while he led her downstairs into a small kitchen, motioning for her to sit while he starting to make them breakfast.

Rose

Rose watched curiously as the strange little man who had so generously, and possibly a little stupidly-I mean what if she had been a bad guy?-welcomed her into his home, and now appeared to even be making them breakfast! _How sweet…._she thought absentmindedly as she sighed before starting on her story.

"Well as you already know my name is Lunar Rose" she smiled as he sat a huge plate of eggs in front of her before floating across the table to sit, his own pile of steaming eggs in front of him.

"I live in my cloud palace high in the atmosphere; it drifts, as clouds tend to do, from place to place so it's never in the same spot. Which comes in handy for my job, which requires me to be on the opposite side of the world every 12 hours to raise the night." She paused as Sandy, watching his reaction and was slightly surprised when he just looked up at her with a question mark floating over his head. "My job is to literally raise the night, covering the sky on the half of the globe that is due for it at the time with darkness and calling forth the stars as I go. Oh as well as telling my father, the man in the moon, that it is time to start his journey across the night sky."

At the mention of MIM being her _father_ Sandy choked a bit on his eggs, a look of pure shock on his face as the images over his head flashed at a speed impossible to read.

"What?" Rose asked, confused. _What is the big deal about dad?_ She thought to herself, waiting for the man to calm down enough for her to understand.

"The…Man in the Moon, is…your….**DAD**?!" Sandy signed slower, frowning a bit.\

It was Rose's turn to frown now. "Yes, what of it?"

Sandy raised his eyebrows at her nonchalant attitude about it, figuring she didn't know about his significant role in...well…everything. He decided to tell her about it later, when it was his turn to explain. So for now he just shrugged his shoulders and gestured for her to continue.

"Okay….so when mom died I just took over her duties while dad made her into a spirit of nature. She is Mother Nature now." Rose said proudly.

Now Sandy choked again, causing him to have a coughing fit before sputtering out "MIM and Mother Nature are TOGETHER?!"

"Well yes, obviously, or I wouldn't be here" She laughed.

Sandy

Sandy just couldn't wrap his mind around everything she was telling him. It was all to much. Settling on what seemed like the safest of the abundance of questions having a party in his head, he asked "So how do you bring night?"

"Oh! I fly across the sky, my wings spreading the darkness behind me as I summon the stars" she stated matter- of- fact-ly.

Sandy on the other hand was confused, _she has wings?_ He frowned, staring at her, a picture of wings and a question mark appearing above him.

Rose laughed again, the sound making a warm, fuzzy feeling swell inside of him, he decided that he really liked it when she laughed, vowing to make it happen as often as he could.

"Oh right, I forgot I had them put away…these wings" she shuddered a bit as **massive** black wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades and unfurled around her, easily hitting both walls of the room at not even halfway extended. Tendrils of inky liquid blackness swirling and moving across them, occasionally dripping onto the floor, only to disappear with a small puff of smoke.

Staring in shock and awe, Sandy thought, _oh, those wings…._his jaw dropping open.


End file.
